How to Rock a Messy Bet
"How to Rock a Messy Bet" is the second episode of the first season of How to Rock. It originally aired on Nickelodeon in the United States on February 4, 2012 at 9/8c directly after the show's premiere episode, "How to Rock Braces and Glasses". In this episode, Gravity 5's hangout becomes messy beyond repair. The band starts a bet that challenges each of them to give up their favorite habit and the last one standing gets to watch the others clean. Kacey goes without texting, Stevie goes without slamming people, Zander goes without looking in the mirror, and Kevin and Nelson go without playing their favorite game, Furious Pigeons. Episode Summary When Gravity 5's hangout is messy beyond repair, they start a bet that challenges each of them to give up their favorite habit and the last one standing gets to watch the others clean. Kacey goes without her cell phone, Stevie goes without slamming people, Zander goes without checking himself out, and Kevin and Nelson go without playing their favorite game, Furious Pigeons. In science class, Stevie gets stuck with the Perfs, Molly and Grace as lab partners (complete with pink labcoats and fancy goggles!) and she almost can’t resist smarting off, but she devises a devious plot: to have the Perfs sabotage Kacey by getting a hot boy named Tony to send her a text. Elsewhere, Kevin and Nelson try to do the same to vain Zander while they try to make do with their homemade Furious Pigeons game. Pretty soon, the entire group is trying to make the other cave in while the hangout gets grosser and scary. Kacey gets Zander out by letting him check what he has on his face with her mirror, Nelson and Kevin get out because they can't live without Furious Pigeons, so she only needs to get Stevie. Kacey gets Andy to gross Stevie out, but it doesn't work. Molly decides to go out with Tony herself since Kacey can't read her text message, so Stevie defends her by slamming her. After Kacey wins the bet, Kacey reads her text message and Tony wants to meet her at the other side of the school, but she can't make it in time, so Nelson and Kevin offer to catapult her over to the other side of school so she can make it to her date in time. The episode ends with Gravity 5 singing "Go With Gravity". Quotes Cast *Cymphonique Miller as Kacey Simon *Samantha Boscarino as Molly Garfunkel *Max Schneider as Zander Robbins *Lulu Antariksa as Stevie Baskara *Halston Sage as Grace King *Noah Crawford as Nelson Baxter *Chris O'Neal as Kevin Reed *Jacob Houston as Andy Bartlet *Brantley Pollock as Tony Cardella *Megan Elizabeth Wright as Nina Featured song *''Go With Gravity'' Trivia *It is revealed that Stevie has four brothers. *This was the fifth episode to be filmed, but aired second. *''Furious Pigeons'' is a parody of Angry Birds. *The things that Nelson and Kevin play Furious Pigeons on are GameBoy SPs. *This episode was watched by 3.2 million viewers on its premiere night. Goof *It is shown that the rehearsal room is already clean when they are singing Go With Gravity, but at the end of the episode they question what to do with the trashbags, meaning they just finished cleaning. Photo Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired Episodes